


Sweet Reverie

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Crushing, Dinner, Dreaming, Dreams Coming True, Lust, M/M, Sex Dream, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Barisi Ficlet: Barba has a sex dream and cannot deal with his new found lust for Carisi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reverie

Barba woke up in a daze. His neck was wet with sweat and his hands were gripping at the high thread count sheets of his bed. He swallowed hard, his mouth was so dry.

Was this a nightmare? An erotic dream about a SVU squad member he thought he hated... Did he hate him? He was so confused.

He eventually managed to get back to sleep after endlessly replaying the dream in his head; Carisi had him bent over his own desk, fucking him furiously, Barba swearing in Spanish in between passionately screaming Carisi's name, loving every second of being dominated by the young detective.

The next morning Barba spent longer than usual in the shower. He felt filthy and ashamed, having no control over his mind which continually re played the dream over and over. This resulted in an unwelcomed boner.  
"Oh for fucksake. A boner, over Carisi? I need to get laid..." He muttered to himself.

~~~~~

"Counselor?"

Barba looked up and saw Carisi standing in the doorway of his office, his sleeves rolled up, gently tapping his knuckles against the door.

Barba couldn't help notice the muscles in his lean forearms flexing with the tapping motion.

"Son-, Cari-, sorry uh, Detective" He fumbled, shaking his head and looking down at his desk, the desk he had been dream fucked on last night...

"What can I do you for, uh - do for you... What can I do _for_ you?"

'what is this', Barba thought to himself, his brow furrowing in anger at not being able to conduct himself in front of the detective.

Carisi looked a little amused, and Barba was worried that perhaps Carisi could read his mind, and that he might be on to him.

"Just dropping these case notes off for you" He said, placing a stack of manila folders onto the desk.

"Liv was gonna do it but she had to rush home to Noah"

As Carisi took a step back he hitched his pants up by the belt, drawing Barba's eyes to his slender hips. The lean detective was wearing a power blue shirt, with a navy waist coat over the top that fit him oh so well, the shades of blues making his eyes pop. Barba never noticed how blue his eyes were, his lips were so pink in contrast. And the juxtaposition of those soft looking lips against his 5 o'clock shadow of stubble...

"You OK counselor?" Carisi questioned, Barba hadn't uttered a word in what felt like minutes, he just kept staring at the detective, one eyebrow raised.

"You look a little... Lost in thought?"

Barba looked away, blushing, and grabbing at the folder in front of him.

"I'm fine!" Barba accidentally snapped at Carisi.

"Woah, easy!" Carisi said, with a smile, unleashing his dimples, and raising his hands up in surrender, and Barba couldn't help but eye ball all of that, too.

"Sorry. I'm hungry. I'm grumpy when I'm hungry" it was the first excuse he could think of, his mind clouded by his new found lustful thoughts of Carisi.

"Well I'd offer to go pick something up for you but I've gotta get going, I have a date and I need to get ready" He said, faux shaving his face and pointing to the clothes he was wearing.

"Don't shave. Women like a bit of scruff... Or so I hear" Barba blurted out before he could think twice...

"Do guys? The date isn't with a woman..." Carisi said, sheepishly tugging at his waistcoat and looking at the floor

"I do..."

"Huh...Well...I'll remember that. Anyway, I best get going?" Carisi said, with a hint of confusion in his voice, and it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

He hitched his pants again with one hand and pointed toward the door with the other.

"Yes. I suppose so. Have a good night, detective" Barba said, looking down at his notes for fear of Carisi being able to potentially register jealousy on the his face.

"Night, counselor"

Barba watched Carisi leave his office, eyes firmly attached to the detectives behind, his mind running wild.

~~~~~

Barba woke up in a daze. His neck was wet with sweat and his were hands gripping a cheap comforter bedspread... this wasn't his bed.

He looked to his left, next to him, laid out stark naked was Detective Carisi. He was somehow in Carisi's bed.

He replayed the events of the night in his head, trying to determine if it was mostly dreams or reality. The fact that Carisi was naked meant some of it had to have been real.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, there were clothes strewn everywhere, a bottle of whiskey on the nightstand, discarded condom wrappers on the floor...Come to think of it, he did have a sore ass.

Barba picked up his phone, maybe there was some evidence on there that would help him remember how he got here.

Texts. Here we go...

11.48pm: "Hw was ur date?" The message was messy, 'I must have hit my office scotch hard after Carisi left', Barba thought to himself.

12.02am: "Not great" Carisi had replied.

12.03am: "Need sme chering up? ;)" wink emoji, really?! Barba was ashamed of himself.

12.10am: "What are you proposing counselor?"

12:11am: "Whts ur addres?"

12:15am: "Are you drunk? And are you serious?"

12.16am: "Maybs... And yes. Adress?"

Barba's face felt hot, his entire body felt hot, hot with embarrassment and shame. What had he done? What had come over him? One sex dream and some scotch and he was drunkenly offering himself up to a colleague he never knew he was even mildly fond of. 

Barba couldn't face any of this right now. He quietly slipped out of the bed, tip toed around gathering his clothes, and made his way to the living room to get dressed.

Once clothed he bolted from the apartment as fast as he could.

~~~~~

Days passed and Barba had managed to avoid running into Carisi at work.

He had decided against texting or calling him, to be honest he was a little hurt that Carisi hadn't attempted to make contact with him. He seemed like the type who would, or maybe Barba was flattering himself.

Truth be told he had no idea what type of guy Carisi was. He had been part of the squad for a few months, and all that Barba could tell you about the guy was that he was loud and annoying. He came off like a bit of a know it all. Granted he knew quite a bit about law and he was a very good detective. And he was incredibly handsome - Barba had only come to realise that in the last week or so though. Maybe he'd known from the start but he kept it buried deep down.

~~~~~

Barba's phone beeped.

"Are we just going to ignore what happened last weekend?" Carisi had text.

Oh God. Apparently not, Barba thought to himself.

He thought long and hard about what to say next. He was a grown man, they both were, he could handle this... But how?

"Have you eaten? Maybe we can talk over dinner?" There, that was a pretty grown up response.

"Fuck first, date later? You're full of surprises counselor"

Barba was a little shocked at the response from Carisi. Was he joking around? Were his feelings hurt? Maybe he was feeling used...

"Please, Dinner? My shout"

~~~~~

They arranged to meet at a quaint little pizza restaurant.

Barba arrived early, seating himself at small table for two situated in the dark shady back corner.

When he saw Carisi stroll in, his heart sank. They were going to have to talk about what happened. What _was_ happening. Barba wasn't as ready for it as he thought he was.

As Carisi approached the table Barba stood up and awkwardly motioned for him to take a seat, "Detective"

"Counselor" Carisi replied, with a smirk, sitting himself down "Perhaps we can call each other by our first names? I think we're probably ready for that..."

"Sure, Sonny" Barba smiled.

"So...How about the other night, huh?" No beating around the bush for Carisi.

"Yeah. About that. I don't know what to say. I'd like to say let's forget it ever happened..." Barba said, straightening up in his chair, and leaning forward, arms resting on the table "...But I don't want to forget it."

"Can you actually remember any of it? You were pretty wasted when you showed up on my doorstep. Then you cracked open my whiskey..." Carisi laughed, with squinted eyes and dimples on display.

"Well. In all honesty. No, I don't remember specifics. But from the evidence the morning after I can gather what went down." Barba admitted, nervously breaking eye contact.

"Well. I'm sorry to say you're missing out, it was a pretty memorable night" Carisi blushed.

"Maybe you can refresh my memory?"

"Let's get dinner to go" Carisi replied, scrambling to his feet, nearly knocking his glass of water over. He practically ran to the counter to grab takeout menus.


End file.
